You cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love!
by Citrus Tee
Summary: Et si tout ne se passait pas comme dans un joli monde plein de bonheur? AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, sauf les fautes !

Résumé : Klaine revu et corrigé à ma sauce !

S'il vous plait, soyer indulgent, c'est ma première fanfic, et même si j'ai déjà écrit les 4 prochains chapitres je préfère avoir votre avis avant de poster, j'accepte toutes les remarques, avec le sourire, et je répond a toutes les rewiews ! Par contre je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas bien compris le système des "Ratings", tout ce que je peux dire c'est que je suis très Guimauve et Cie, alors rien de très olé-olé pour l'instant!

Bonne lecture :)

Kurt posa son front contre la vitre embuée et glacée. Il laissa dériver ses pensées vers Blaine. Encore et toujours. Il avait terriblement mal, mal de cet amour indicible qu'il ressentait pour lui, pour ce garçon qu'il avait rencontré peu de temps auparavant. Tout de suite, il avait vu dans le jeune homme un mentor, un guide, au milieu du désastre qu'était sa vie. Mais au fil des jours, des semaines, il avait vu ses sentiments évoluer. Il se demandait encore aujourd'hui ce qu'il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour le jeune Warbler…Sûrement, tous ces instants complices, ces duos, ces cafés partagés, ces confidences… Mais un jour, ça avait été la douche froide. Le jour de cette FOUTUE St Valentin. Quand Blaine lui avait annoncé qu'il comptait chanter pour celui qu'il aimait, Kurt avait pensé qu'il s'agissait de lui. Mais quand, durant une réunion de la chorale, Blaine avait demandé aux Warblers de se produire au centre commercial, car l'élu de son cœur y travaillait, il avait vu tous ces espoirs disparaitre. Il avait chanté. Chanté dans cette stupide boutique, mais pour Blaine. Il l'avait fait pour celui qu'il aimait, et non pas pour l'abruti aux cheveux longs qui avait attiré le cœur du soliste aux yeux noisettes ! A vrai dire, cette déclaration avait été assez catastrophique : Jeremiah avait expliqué à Blaine qui ne l'intéressait pas, et ce dernier avait eu le cœur brisé. Et bien sur, Kurt avait choisi cette journée pour lui annoncer qu'il l'aimait ! Ca avait été une erreur, il avait su des qu'il avait croisé le regard de Blaine après. Fuyant. Alors ils étaient restés amis, de simples amis. Et Kurt souffrait davantage chaque jour de voir celui qui hantait ces rêves sans pouvoir le toucher, l'entourer, l'embrasser…

Blaine n'en pouvait plus il n'en pouvait plus de l'univers monochrome que représentait Dalton. Il n'en pouvait plus de devoir ce plier aux règles, sans cesse. Ce qui lui avait fait apprécier l'établissement autrefois l'épuisait aujourd'hui. A vrai dire, il aurait déjà quitté l'endroit s'il n'avait pas eu des amis formidables. Et Kurt. Kurt… La principale raison de ses sourires, c'était ce garçon plein de vie, drôle et malicieux, mais aussi sensible et délicat, fort à la fois. Quand il avait posé son regard sur lui, le premier jour ou Kurt était venu à Dalton, il avait compris sur le champ qu'il venait de trouver quelqu'un comme lui. Il avait aussi compris que le jeune homme au regard bleu et triste vivait la même souffrance, le même enfer que lui une année auparavant. Il avait accepté le rôle que Kurt lui avait involontairement imposé. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire. Il avait appris à apprécier le jeune homme. Puis ses sentiments étaient devenus confus, il ne savait plus vraiment ou il en était. Ni qui il était. Il avait essayé de trouver sa voie avec Jeremiah. Mais ce garçon, ça avait été une erreur, un leurre. Parce que Blaine se cachait de la vérité. Il avait peur de cette vérité qui s'imposait à lui, logique et implacable. Quand Kurt lui avait avoué se qu'il ressentait pour lui, il avait du lutter contre l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le réconforter… Mais il avait trop peur de se tromper, de faire une bourde et il ne voulait pour rien au monde le perdre. Il avait vraiment très peur de tout ça. Il n'avait jamais osé faire un pas en avant. Et aujourd'hui, il s'en mordait les doigts…

Kurt travaillait quand Blaine entra dans la pièce. Il posa bruyamment le poste audio sur un bureau, ce qui fit sursauter Kurt. Il avait une légère ride entre les deux yeux, cette mimique qu'il avait toujours quand il était concentré. Et Blaine adorait ce petit trait si caractéristique de Kurt… Hum, il fallait qu'il se reprenne. En riant, il interpella son ami :

« - Alors, on se cache ?

Non, on se prend la tête avec Charlemagne. Et je peux te dire qu'il n'est pas commode…

Et si tu le laissais quelques minutes et que tu chantais avec moi ? Tu as besoin de te détendre crois moi !

Hum… Je ne sais pas si… Enfin… argumenta Kurt,

- Popopop ! Pas de discussion ni de protestation, et que ça saute ! » Dit en riant Blaine.

Il ferma le livre de Kurt d'un coup sec, et lança la musique les premières notes de « Baby, it's cold outside » résonnèrent dans la pièce et Blzine invita son vis-à-vis à entamer la chanson…

« I really cannot stay…" commença Kurt, un léger sourire sur les lèvres

« But Baby it's cold outside!

I have to go away…

But baby its cold outside…

This evening has been so very nice…"

Les deux jeunes homes chantaient, flirtaient, les yeux dans les yeux, un air complice et les voix en harmonie… Ils semblaient heureux, heureux d'un bonheur simple, rien ne pouvant les atteindre dans leur bulle de bonheur…

Soudain, alors que les dernières notes de la chanson tombaient, les deux garçons partirent d'un grand éclat de rire. Complices, ils échangèrent un clin d'œil, et Kurt assura à Blaine qu'il était prêt !

« En parlant de prêt, il faut qu'on parle Kurt. J'en ai marre de me voiler la face. Chaque jour, j'ai l'impression de me mentir à moi-même, quand je te vois et que je fais semblant de n'être qu'un ami. Je suis tombé amoureux Kurt, amoureux de ta voix, de tes yeux si bleus et si profonds, de tes mains graciles et fines, de tes cheveux, même ultras laqués, de tes lèvres qui m'ont tant tentées… »

Et comme pour illustrer ses paroles, Blaine s'approcha lentement du visage de Kurt, pris son visage entre ses mains, et l'embrassa tendrement. Kurt n'hésita pas une seconde. Il répondit avec fougue au baiser, et se laissa emporter dans ce monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux...

Voili voilou ! J'attends vos avis ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour les rewiews, et désolée si je ne poste pas plus souvent j'ai beaucoup de travail :)

Merci tout particulièrement à** jememj ** & **Sedinette Michaelis**, mes premiers lecteurs ;)

* * *

><p>Blaine soupira. Cette heure de cours lui semblait interminable. Lui, d'ordinaire si studieux, si bon élève, ne pouvait se retenir de consulter l'heure toutes les 5 minutes.<p>

Tout de même ! C'était aujourd'hui que l'on allait choisir les chansons pour les régionales ! Il savait que tous les solos lui seraient bien sûr attribués, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça un peu injuste…

Il secoua la tête : si on lui donnait toutes les chansons, c'était sûrement parce qu'il les méritait !

Il sourit bêtement : qu'il avait hâte de savoir quelles chansons avaient été sélectionnées par le conseil !

Quand la cloche retentit enfin, il s'empressa de ranger ces affaires pèle mêle, et de quitter la salle en courant.

Bon, d'accord, la répétition des Warblers n'était pas la seule raison de son empressement. La seconde portait le nom de Kurt, mesurait environ et avait une voix d'ange qui avait le don de faire fondre Blaine.

Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule chose qui le faisait craquer : ses mimiques, ses sourires, et ses petits regards moqueurs, tout ce qui caractérisait Kurt le transformait, en le passant du gentil garçon impeccable et poli à l'amoureux transi, d'une manière radicale et attachante…

Il le sentit plus qu'il ne le vit, au détour d'un couloir, accoudé à un mur, le regard absent. C'était comme ça. Il ne pouvait simplement pas le confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre, son odeur, un mélange d'eau de toilette et de shampoing, rien que son odeur… Ca le rendait heureux pour toute la journée.

* * *

><p>Kurt… Planait. Très très haut au dessus des autres personnes dans l'enceinte de Dalton, mais aussi très très au dessus des New Directions, et de tous ces amis. Il planait de bonheur.<p>

Car oui, il était heureux. Et encore, c'était un faible mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Tout d'abord, de l'amitié, une amitié qu'il avait pressenti dès qu'il avait croisé le regard de Blaine.

Un jeune homme effacé, enfermé dans la coquille de Dalton, peut sûr de lui… C'était leur malheur qui les avait rapprochés, et aujourd'hui rien ne pouvait plus les séparer.

Kurt en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres, c'est sur. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait sa dose de bonheur assuré en la personne de Blaine. Son hobbit préféré. Tellement chou avec ses bouclettes, quand il ne les emprisonnait pas sous une tonne de gel.

Au fil des semaines, Kurt avait appris à connaitre chaque chose, chaque détail de celui qu'il aimait. Il savait ce qui le rendait heureux, et avait appris (à ses dépends, mais il ne s'en plaindrait jamais !) qu'il faisait parti de ses choses là.

Kurt n'était pas du genre à attendre quelqu'un pendant des heures. Mais aujourd'hui, il faisait le poireau depuis bientôt une heure, en attendant son prince charmant…

Oui, bien sur, il était un grand fan des films Disney (et ce, aussi « gaylabellisé » que ce soit), et le jour ou il avait compris, enfant, qu'il **ne rêvais pas de secourir une princesse mais d'être sauvé par un prince***, sa vie avait changé.

Il acceptait ce qu'il était, mais il n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un comme lui. Jusqu'à ce jour où il l'avait vu, lui. Tout d'abord, une amitié ordinaire, puis extraordinaire, puis ses sentiments avaient changés.

Ceux de Blaine aussi. Il avait mis du temps à s'en rendre compte, mais aujourd'hui il lui avait montré, souvent, qu'il l'aimait plus que tout. Et Kurt était simplement heureux.

« - Hey mon hobbit préféré ! s'exclama Kurt en apercevant Blaine

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, Porcelaine !

- Ah non, c'est pas du jeu ! Privilège de Sue Silvester ! répliqua le concerné, avec sur les lèvres un grand sourire qui démentait ses paroles.

- Je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie de partager… » Murmura le jeune brun à l'oreille de son compagnon…

Blaine descendit jusqu'aux lèvres de son ami, les mordillant au passage, et entreprit de l'embrasser amoureusement.

Kurt ne fit pas attendre sa réaction et bientôt, deux bras décidés entourèrent la taille du Warbler, bien décidées à ne pas le lâcher. Ce dernier ce mit à rire, tout contre les lèvres de Kurt, et lui chuchota : « Je ne savais pas que je sortais avec un poulpe collant ! ». Le jeune châtain, vexé, le lâcha aussitôt.

Une lueur d'inquiétude traversa le regard de Blaine, qui regretta vite ses paroles. Mais le sourire malicieux de son vis-à-vis le rassura soudainement.

Il le prit par la main, et l'attira à lui : il ne pouvait pas rester longtemps loin de lui. Il avait décidé que chaque heure, chaque jour de sa vie se déroulerai avec Kurt, et que grâce à ce dernier, il pourrait surmonter les regards haineux qui autrefois lui faisait baisser la tête avec honte.

Aujourd'hui, ils étaient deux. Et aucun de tous les homophobes du monde ne pourra le changer. Et comme Kurt le disait si bien, « si il le fallait, il se baladerait en ville avec un néon clignotant « GAY DIDDY GAY GAY » » pour lui prouver qu'il se foutait du jugement des autres, qu'il aimait malgré les obstacles qui parsemait la route.

Kurt posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son chéri, songeur. Il savait que chaque jour qui passait le rapprochait un peu plus de Blaine. Et il savait que si il le perdait, il ne se releverait pas. Il le regarda soudainement dans les yeux, et l'interrogea :

« -Blaine… Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Vraiment, je veux dire… »

Ce dernier resta muet de stupeur. Il se ravisa quand il vit que Kurt semblait vraiment perturbé par cette question

« -Quelle question ! J'aime tout chez toi ! J'aime ta passion pour la mode, tes looks improbables, j'aime savoir ce que tu penses rien qu'en lisant tes yeux, j'aime toutes les émotions que tu peux exprimer par un simple regard, j'aime les soirées que l'on passe ensemble, j'aime t'embrasser… Je t'aime, tout simplement. »

Le regard amoureux que lui lança Kurt suffit à lui assurer qu'il le croyait.

« Je t'aime aussi mon cœur… »

**OoOoOoOo ELLIPSE DE QUELQUES JOURS oOoOoOoO**

« -Bien. Si c'est ton choix… » Prononça Blaine avec froideur. Son regard, joyeux et chaleureux quelques minutes auparavant, se fit froid et distant.

Il fixa un Kurt desepéré, au regard triste mais sûr de lui :

« -Mais essaie de comprendre bordel ! Je ne me sens pas à ma place ici, a Dalton, je n'aime pas la convention, et je ne rentrerai jamais dans le moule. Mes amis me manquent, les ND me manquent aussi…

-Et moi ? Et nous ? Ca ne veut rien dire pour toi ? Cracha Blaine. Tous ces moments qu'on a passé, toi et moi, tu les oublies ? Tu as raison, c'est tellement plus facile que d'assumer tes décisions ! C'est toujours comme ça avec toi ? Tu assumes toujours aussi peux ? Je ne pensais pas que tu étais comme ça. Tu me déçois beaucoup Kurt.

-Et la, c'est toi qui me déçois, cria ce dernier, au bord des larmes. Je pensais que tu pouvais comprendre, toi, que tu étais la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé et que je ne veux pas te perdre, jamais ! Tu agis en parfait égoïste la ! JE pensais que tu ne voulais que mon bonheur ? Et bien je t'en prie, mon cœur, laisse moi y aller. Je me sens oppressé ici, mal a l'aise. Désolé.

Soudain Blaine, se détourna vivement, et Kurt pris soudainement peur d'avoir fait une grosse bourde…

Mais soudain, il comprit… Blaine n'étais pas énervé… Il pleurait. Pour la première fois, Kurt vit Blaine pleurer…

* * *

><p>Voila voili ! Oui, ils est pas content content le hobbit de voir son copain partir !<p>

Prochain chapitre : Karofsky IS BACK! Pour le meilleur et le pire, mais surtout pour le pire...

*nonpitiépaslestomates!*

***extrait de "_Un geste de toi_" de sendmeallyourangels**


	3. Chapter 3

Déja, je tenais à remercier les quelques personnes qui ont pris la peine de poster une rewiew, merci beaucoup beaucoup !

Et je tenais aussi à m'excuser, sur le retard de ce chapitre, mais aussi sur le fait que j'ai completement changé mes plans, je trouvais cette histoire trop banale, donc une petite surprise ci dessous :D

Allez je vous embête pas plus longtemps, **bonne lecture** !

(PS : Si ce chapitre est aussi court, c'est pour ménager l'arriver du quatrième qui sera beauuuccouuup plus long :P )

* * *

><p><em>" Tout est fini entre nous, <em>_**Blaine**__. C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, pourtant. Oui, essayé de faire semblant, semblant que rien n'avait changé dans notre couple. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, je sais que mes sentiments envers toi ont changé. La vie n'est pas rose guimauve, tu sais. Oh, bien sûr, au début, je t'ai aimé à la folie. Bien avant que tu ne prennes conscience de tes sentiments._

_Mais je pense que déjà, à cet instant là, quand tu m'as embrassé, je n'ai pas ressenti ce que j'imaginais, mais j'ai mis ça sur le compte de la surprise. Parce que oui, tu m'as surpris ce jour. Je ne pensais pas que tu assumerais le fait d'être gay, après ce qui t'es arrivé dans ton ancien établissement. J'étais fou de joie, plus parce que j'étais fier de toi, que parce que j'avais apprécié le baiser. Mais je me suis dis qu'il fallait laisser passer le temps..._

_Quand j'ai décidé de revenir à Mc Kingley, il y a 3mois, tu semblais désespéré. Alors tu es venu, tu m'as chanté cette chanson, "__Somwhere only we know__", et la j'ai vraiment senti tous les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour toi. J'ai cru que tout allais redevenir comme avant, que je me languirais de toi sans cesse, que je voudrais t'avoir près de moi tous les jours... _

_Mais plus le temps passait, et moins ta présence m'étais indispensable. On se voyait de moins en moins souvent, et étrangement, je n'en souffrais pas. En revanche, tu semblais toi pris dans un dilemne énorme : quitter les Warblers, dont tu étais le leader, et qui t'avaient toujours soutenus, en les laissant en plan, soudainement, et venir me rejoindre, moi, dont tu semblais tellement épris..._

_Alors tu as choisi cette option. Après tout, les Warblers apprendraient à ce débrouiller seuls! Je ne voulais pas vraiment que tu viennes, à vrai dire. Ma vie que j'avais commencée avant de te rencontrer avait repris son cours, et tu n'en faisais plus tellement parti. Je t'ai expliqué à quel point les gens étaient homophobes là-bas, et que s'ils venaient à apprendre que nous sortions ensemble, ils nous auraient mené une vie infernale!_

_Mais jamais tu ne renonças. C'était épuisant. J'ai alors sorti ma carte maîtresse : si nous nous voyions tous les jours, nous n'aurions plus de raison de passer les week-ends ensembles...Alors tu as cédé. Tu es resté chez les Warblers. Et mes sentiments ont disparus, se sont éteints à petit feu. Ce que je ressentais pour toi, ce n'était plus que l'amitié. Tu étais mon meilleur ami, plus mon petit ami..._

_Mes amis l'ont vite devinés : je ne parlais plus de toi, tu ne venais plus aux soirées que nous organisions, tes visites au lycée s'espaceaient. Tu préparais une série d'examens très difficiles, je m'en suis donc servi comme alibi, mais ils n'étaient pas dupes. L'osmose qui semblait nous lier avait disparue._

_Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus envie de te mentir à coup de "je t'aime", aujourd'hui je te dois la vérité, la simple vérité ; je t'ai aimé, d'amitié, puis d'amour, mais aujourd'hui, l'amour c'est fini. Il n'y aura plus jamais de feu d'artifice._

_**Kurt. **__"_

* * *

><p>Nan pitié, ne me tuez pas! Promis promis les choses vont évoluer!<p>

*esquive les tomates*


	4. Chapter 4

Tout d'abord, je voudrais remercier **DurMeleth** qui m'accorde généreusement le droit de survie, et aussi **LeeLoo L** pour ces astuces qui m'ont bien aidée ! **LeeLoo L**, je voudrais aussi répondre à ta rewiew :

Alors tout d'abord le couple Blaine/Kurt, n'est pas terminé, loin s'en faut, avec en plus l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage dans la saison 3 qui risque de bien mettre le bazar dans cette histoire... Enfin chut, je me tais ;) Ensuite, pour ce qui est du caractère de Kurt, je voulais justement écrire quelque chose qui se démarque un peu de l'histoire de base, parce que je pense que suffisamment de personnes écrivent sur ça :)

Voili voilou, merci encore pour tes remarques constructives, et j'espère que tu continueras à lire l'histoire quand même!

PS1 : Pour tout le monde, je tenais à préciser que j'écris d'abord mes histoires à la main, car rien ne vaut une réécriture pour voir les fautes, corriger des erreurs de syntaxe ou de tournure... La publication prends donc un peu de temps, parce que je ressens parfois un manque très profond de motivation pour recopier mes histoires, communément appelé Flemme :D

PS2 : Je ne sais pas du tout dans quoi je m'embarque, c'est une idée que j'ai chopé au passage, donc si sa vous choque... Rewiew it !

PS3 : Une partie des paroles d'une chanson a été ajouté au texte. A vous de retrouver le chanteur et le titre ;)

Bonne lecture ! (Toutes les notes entre parenthèses sont celles de l'auteure) et celles en gras **sont en français dans le texte**

* * *

><p>Nick était plongé dans ses livres depuis 2 heures déjà, un record pour ce grand paresseux, quand Jeff entra dans la pièce, avec la grâce légendaire d'un éléphant. Il se planta devant la table de Nick, et le dévisagea :<p>

" -Toi, tu t'es encore mélé de ce qui ne te concerne pas !

- Bonjour à toi aussi! Ravi de te voir de si bonne humeur, répliqua ce dernier.

- Arrête... Je viens de croiser Jonathan, tu sais le "freshman" qui cours après Blaine depuis la rentrée, et il avait pas vraiment l'air content. Il m'as expliqué qu'il était fou de notre _hobbit_ national, bien sûr j'ai fait semblant  
>de ne pas être au courant, parce qu'il n'y a bien que Blaine pour ne pas s'en rendre compte, et il a fondu en larmes subitement! Apparemment, Blaine serait hétéro... Oui oui, Blaine, celui qui ne bave pas devant la prof de<br>grec qui est pourtant l'heureuse propriétaire d'une paire de seins très... intéressante, qui ne s'intéresse pas le moins du monde aux filles d'à côté, mais qui en revanche porte des vêtements qui font de lui un gay 100 % pur jus et qui porte des lunettes de soleil roses! Tu peux comprendre que je me sois posé 2 ou 3 questions. Et je lui ai fait avouer que pendant le cours de bio, tu lui avait asséné ça en pleine tête alors qu'il se demandait si il avait une chance avec Blaine!

-Bah quoi? Fallait bien que quelqu'un le ramène sur Terre non? Blaine est complètement anéanti depuis LA lettre, puisqu'il est toujours irrémédiablement amoureux de l'envoyeur, malgré ce qu'il essaie de nous faire croire.

-Et alors? Ce pauvre gars n'avait rien demandé. De plus, je pense que ce serai bien si Blaine pouvait se changer les idées. Il est quasiment devenu muet, loupe une répet' sur deux, et à commencé a traiter "_Teenage Dream_" de chanson mièvre et stupide... Je te jure, si on en arrive là, c'est que, je pense, il est temps qu'on lui dise deux trois petites choses.

-Pardon? Chanson mièvre et stupide? Houston, on a un problème. Dans le genre fin du monde, mais en pire.

-Tu l'as dit bouffi!"

A vrai dire, Nick et Jeff se fichaient complètement du nouveau.

Tout ce qu'il leur importait, c'était de rendre le sourire à Blaine, qui semblait l'avoir perdu à jamais. Cet air absent, ses yeux tristes, son manque de volonté ne leurs plaisait pas du tout, mais alors DU TOUT.

Ils savaient que Kurt avait rompu, 3 semaines auparavant, parce qu'il n'était plus amoureux, tout bêtement.

Le problème, c'était que Blaine lui, était encore raide dingue du châtain, et que chaque jour loin de lui semblait le déchirer encore plus.

* * *

><p>Blaine n'avait pas essayé de le raisonner, n'avait pas essayé de le revoir. Il n'avait pas la force d'essayer. Cette lettre l'avait miné, envoyé au fond du trou. Et il semblait parti pour y rester un sacré bout de temps.<p>

Il avait raison, ils s'étaient tous les deux voilés la face. Cette relation, elle ne ressemblait plus vraiment à de l'amour. Leurs baisers, de plus en plus rares, n'avaient plus le gout du désir.

Mais Blaine avait fait semblant. Semblant de ne pas voir Kurt s'éloigner. Semblant de ne pas voir ses sentiments être à sens unique. Semblant de ne pas souffrir de l'indifférence de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde...

Il en était là de ses pensées morbides, quand il percuta violemment Jeff, qui, plongé dans ses livres, ne regardait pas ou il allait.

"-Fait gaff... Blaine! Justement, je te cherchais. On a un petit problème avec les Warblers, et on a vraiment, vraiment besoin de toi, lui lança t-il, suppliant.

-Désolé, j'ai du travail.

-Arrête s'il te plait ! Avec le nombre de fois que tu nous a sorti cette excuse bidon, tu dois avoir fait ton boulot pour les deux mois à venir. Tu as 10 secondes pour trouver une trèèss bonne excuse, sinon, mon pied va faire un aller retour le sol-ton cul rapidos !"

Blaine le dévisagea, bouche bée. Dans la bouche de Jeff, ces mots eurent le don de le réveiller :

"-Euh... Bah...

-Biiipp ! Mauvaise réponse! Allez suis moi, faut qu'on parle.

-Oui, tu as raison. J'ai été bien con de m'accrocher à quelqu'un comme ça. Après tout, on fait tous des erreurs dans la vie. Mais il faut s'en servir pour remonter la pente, erreur après erreur, mensonge après mensonge."

Ce fut au tour de Jeff d'être scié : les yeux de son vis à vis brillaient d'une détermination nouvelle, d'une grande prise de conscience. Il était temps, qu'il ouvre les yeux. Même si il savait que pour Blaine, la douleur était toujours présente, il allait apprendre à vivre avec...

* * *

><p>Leur arrivée dans la salle du conseil fut remarquée : on avait pas vu Blaine rire et plaisanter depuis bien longtemps !<p>

"-Les gars, annonça Jeff, on a quelque chose à vous dire : vous savez, le petit nouveau, celui qui tourne autour de Blaine comme un faucon autour d'un cadavre (très belle comparaison, Jeff!), et bien il s'est pris se qu'on pourrait appeler... L'effet pelle-dans-la-tête! Vous pouvez remercier Nick qui a pris soin de préciser à notre cher ami que Blaine passait ces après midi à zieuter sa voisine, et les cours de grec, a contempler la déesse bien vivante qui nous sert de prof! Oui oui, vous avez bien entendu : c'est ce qu'on appelle un "changement de bord" !"

Tous les jeunes se mirent à rire, quand il prirent conscience du regard amusé de Blaine. Ce dernier poursuivit :

"-On va jouer à un jeu. Pour tout le monde ici, je suis hétéro, je sors avec Rachel Berry, et légèrement homophobe. Bien sur, ceci n'est que pour le jeu. Le jour ou j'accepterai de sortir avec Rachel, j'autorise n'importe qui ici présent à me mettre une baffe monumentale!"

* * *

><p>Kurt était silencieux, pour une fois. D'ailleurs, Finn et Rachel semblaient s'en inquiéter un peu. Mais il s'en foutait totalement! Il en avait marre de se poser des questions.<p>

Trop de questions.

Il avait l'impression que la voirie faisait des trous au marteau-piqueur dans sa tête, ce qui était pour le moins pas vraiment agréable!

Machinalement, il allait envoyer un SMS à Blaine pour lui parler de ses problèmes existentiels quand il se rappella :

"-Oups ! Je ne sors plus avec Blaine. J'ai mis un terme à notre relation. Enfin, à ce qu'il en restait, rigola t'il. C'est marrant, je pensais qu'il allait me manquer, au moins en tant qu'ami. Mais nan !  
>Bah, finalement, j'ai repris ma vie d'avant-Blaine. Et elle va très bien. Merci bien. Merci Karof... Double oups, merci Glee Club!"<p>

Bon, d'accord, il avait un peu forcé sur la bouteille ce matin, avec Puck et Sam.

"Après tout, on est jeune! La vie est belle! Demain sort le dernier numéro de _Vogue_, et il prévoyait une journée shopping avec Mercy. **Merci Mercy**... Ouhou, c'était marrant, le français. Ils avaient des idées rigolotes, les _froggy's_. Vachement bon, les grenouilles. Et puis les escargots, aussi. Mmh, tout gluant les escargots... Oula, qui est l'abruti qui fait tourner les murs?"

Après deux tentatives (ratées) de se mettre debout, Kurt se laissa tomber gracieusement par terre.

Et regarda fixement Rachel en espérant que quand il rouvrirai les yeux, la deuxième brune qui ressemblait étonnamment à l'original est disparue. Une Rachel, OK, deux, non merci, ça va.

* * *

><p>VOILI ! Désolée pour le retard de post, mais entre mon démennagement, mon chat qui fait des siennes chez les voisins et mes révisions, j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire beaucoup<p>

J'attends vos réactions ! *Qui c'est qui va aller faire des guilli à la petites bulle en bas?*


	5. Chapter 5

Premièrement, je voudrais remercier **Claire Lucem**, **DurMeleth**, **Niennaju**, **gleekofglee**, **lolak96**, **Emily Mary Heap**, et **Mymydemon**. Merci d'être la quand on a besoin de soutien. Quand tous ceux que tu croyais être tes amies te lâchent.

Chaque mot, chaque phrase, sèche une larme, répare une blessure, insuffle un souffle de courage.

Pour vous remercier, je voudrais poster ce chapitre. Je viens de l'écrire, avec toute mon âme, en laissant de côté les évènements récents.

Parce que écrire, c'est une peu comme me réveiller. Et je peux vous dire que vos messages sont les plus efficaces des réveils.

Merci, merci, merci.

* * *

><p>Kurt se réveilla, sujet à une bonne grosse gueule de bois comme il les aimait tant. Il essaya de se remémorer la soirée de la veille, en vain. Une grimace se dessina sur son visage :<p>

« Ouille ouille ouille… J'espère qu'il ne c'est rien passé de grave. L'alcool et moi, sa fait deux, voire plus. »

Une prière mentale plus tard, il se leva courageusement, à la recherche d'un équilibre relatif, et descendit à la cuisine.

Il aperçut, autour de la table, son « petit » frère, Finn, qui semblait absorbé par la décomposition de sa tartine dans son café, et Burt, son père, lisant le journal.

« Aie, se dit-il, sa sent mauvais. Quand papa lit le journal le matin, c'est qu'il cache quelque chose. Sa sent le brulé… Et ce ne sont pas les toasts de Finn ! »

Courageusement, il s'avance vers la table, et salua son père. Pas de réaction… Il fit mine de préparer son petit déjeuner, tout en observant du coin de l'œil son paternel, qui semblait trop calme pour que se soit naturel.

Soudain, Burt abaissa son magasine, soupira bruyamment, et s'adressa directement à Kurt :

« -Fiston, ce n'est pas que je veuille me mêler de ta vie privée… commença t-il, mais je me posais quand même quelques questions : ou est passé Blaine ? On ne le voit plus à la maison, tu ne vas plus chez lui… Vous vous êtes disputés ? »

Kurt se mit à rire, soulagé. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas dit à son père pour Blaine et lui… Il accrocha un grand sourire sur son visage fatigué, et répondit :

« -Papa, nous avons rompu, Blaine et moi. Sa n'allait plus très fort entre nous, ce n'était plus trop de l'amour. On était d'accord tous les deux. »

Voila. Une demi-vérité. Il n'avait pas vraiment demandé son avis à Blaine. La lettre qu'il lui avait envoyée n'appelait pas de réponse… Enfin, s'il avait eu quelque chose à ajouter, il se serait manifesté.

C'est se que se disait Kurt pour déculpabiliser. Parce que oui, il se sentait horriblement coupable. Coupable d'avoir brisé le cœur du premier garçon qu'il avait aimé…

Bah, Blaine en verrait d'autre, dans la vie ! Quand à lui… Gloussant intérieurement, le châtain repensa à Pierre… Ah, Pierre… Il avait rencontré ce garçon une semaine auparavant, pendant les Cantonales. Il faisait parti de l'équipe qu'avaient affrontés les New Directions, les Aural Intensity. A vrai dire, il l'avait plus PERCUTE que rencontré.

En descendant de la scène, pressé de s'éloigner de la foule, il avait heurté un membre de la chorale adverse. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'excuser machinalement, il avait levé la tête… Et c'était noyé dans les yeux verts, or et ambre qui lui faisaient face. Incapable de prononcer un mot, il avait vaguement bredouillé quelques mots, et son vis-à-vis s'était présenté en riant :

« -Oops ! Sorry, guy ! Quand je me prépare à monter sur scène, j'ai une légère tendance à ne pas regarder ou je vais. Du coup, je rentre dans tout le monde ! Je chante dans cinq minutes, mais je pourrais peut être me faire pardonner devant un petit verre après ? Au fait, moi c'est Pierre ! »

Il avait débité sa phrase d'un coup, sans respirer, et était reparti aussitôt en courant, en entendant le nom de sa chorale annoncée aux hauts parleurs. Une tornade… Une tornade _sexy,_ se dit Kurt, troublé.

* * *

><p>La Dalton Academy était en liesse : Les Warblers venaient de se qualifier pour les Régionales ! Heureusement pour eux, ils n'avaient pas eu à affronter les New Directions pour les Cantonales, mais seulement la chorale de la maison de retraite du comté et celle de la prison voisine.<p>

Mais cette victoire restait tintée de regret pour Blaine, il aurait aimé pouvoir apercevoir Kurt ce jour la. Mais apparemment, le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Peut être un signe pour qu'il se reprenne, qu'il cesse de se lamenter sur son sort. Blaine, aujourd'hui tu es le garçon le plus hétérosexuel que la Terre est jamais connu.

Tu sors avec Rachel Berry, la fille la plus capricieuse que la Terre n'est jamais connue.

Un bel ensemble.

La seule satisfaction qu'il en éprouvait, c'était de voir la tête que faisait le petit nouveau –Sebastian, apparemment- quand il l'apercevait au bras de sa « petite amie ». Il avait haïs se gars là des qu'il l'avait croisé le jour de la rentrée. C'était psychologique, il n'y pouvait rien !

Soudain, une tornade brune et bruyante lui sauta littéralement dessus :

« - Désolé gars, on a essayé de la retenir, mais elle est vraiment tenace, justifia Jeff, qui arriva à sa suite, essoufflé.

- Pas grave ! Je sais ce que c'est que de vouloir s'opposer à Rachel Berry », répondit Blaine malicieusement.

Il embrassa cette dernière, plus par habitude que par envie, et se raidit soudain. Il s'éloigna précipitamment de Rachel, le regard affolé. Non, ce n'était pas possible !

* * *

><p>Assis en tailleur sur son canapé, son verre de lait chaud traditionnel entre les mains, Kurt se repris à penser au blond qu'il avait rencontré la semaine précédente. Il sourit inconsciemment en se remémorant leur pause café après la compétition :<p>

« -Vraiment, vraiment désolé pour tout à l'heure. Mon surnom au lycée, c'est « deux pieds gauches », comme tu as pu t'en apercevoir.

- Aucune importance, n'avait rétorqué le châtain. Parle moi un peu de toi : tu viens d'où, comment tu as été amené à chanter… Je veux tout savoir ! »

Pierre était parti d'un grand éclat de rire, et avait raconté son histoire :

« -Je suis arrivé à Westvale en seconde, alors que tous les autres élèves se connaissaient depuis l'époque des couches, voire avant. J'ai mis du temps à m'intégrer… Et je pense que faire parti de la chorale du lycée m'as beaucoup aidé. Je sais qu'à McKingley se n'est pas vraiment une bonne chose, mais chez nous c'est quand même beaucoup plus apprécié des gens. Mais je pense que je vais quitter la ville à la fin de cette année. Mon père travaille dans l'armée il est donc muté souvent. Et toi, raconte un peu !

-Et bien, à vrai dire, je ne suis pas très différent de la masse des élèves de McKingley, si ce n'est que je suis considéré comme un des plus loosers du lycée. Je suis arrivé comme tout le monde en seconde, mais j'ai changé d'établissement en cours de l'année dernière à cause d'une histoire de harcèlement. Mais cet interlude n'a pas vraiment été une réussite. Je suis très heureux d'être de nouveau de retour à McKingley, je me sens chez moi ici.

-Je te comprends… J'ai beau critiquer mon lycée de toutes mes forces, je ne pense pas que je pourrais en changer. Je me sentirai comme un étranger. .. avait ajouté Pierre, rêveur.

-C'est exactement ça ! Se que j'ai ressenti. J'étais «Kurt transféré de McKingley à Dalton », et non « Kurt de Dalton… » S'était exclamé Kurt, surpris que son vis-à-vis ait trouvé si facilement les mots pour expliquer se qu'il ressentait. Ecoute, je dois y aller, ça te dirai que l'on se revoit ?

-Ca me ferait très plaisir ! Je te laisse mon numéro, tu m'appelleras ? Planifier les rendez vous, c'est pas mon truc », s'était excusé le blond en rougissant.

Numéro en poche, Kurt n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sautiller gaiment jusqu'à sa voiture. Ca gars là était parfait ! Parfait Pierre… Doucement Kurt ! Tu viens de le rencontrer !

Et maintenant, il était là, à deux heures de leur rendez vous, chantonnant sans raison apparente.

« Il faut que je sache si il est gay… Que je ne me fasse pas des dessins avant l'heure. »

C'est Finn qui l'interrompit dans ces interrogations intérieures, en l'interpelant :

« -Mec ! Faut qu'on parle ! Je vais te dire direct se que je veux te dire parce que j'aime pas les tervi… terga… j'aime pas tourner autour du pot ! Sa ne se fait pas ce que tu viens de faire à Blaine. Ce gars était raide dingue de toi, et toi tu le plante comme ça ! Sans raison. T'es mon frère mais sache que je te pardonne pas !

-Finn… » Commença Kurt, en prenant sa voix «Finnienne » -le genre de voix que tu utilise avec un enfant de 6 ans a qui tu voudrais expliquer quelque chose de compliqué-, « je ne voudrais pas être désagréable, mais tu es légèrement, je dis bien légèrement, en train de t'occuper de se qui ne te concerne pas ! Je ne t'ai pas posé de questions quand tu as rompu avec Rachel ! Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me cherche des noises aujourd'hui. Parce que je suis gay, c'est différent ? Un flirt de jeunesse reste un flirt, même entre deux garçons. Mets-toi dans ta cervelle de poisson rouge que Blaine et moi, c'est fini. Et maintenant, si tu veux bien me laisser, j'ai un rendez vous !

-Ah oui ? Donc, tu enchaine les mecs. C'est vrai, les sentiments ont tellement peu d'importance dans une relation. Il est plus facile de fermer les yeux sur ses erreurs que de les ouvrir en grands pour essayer de les réparer… »

Kurt se prit la phrase de Finn en pleine face, sans la voir arriver.

Il ne s'y attendait pas. Son frère venait de faire preuve d'une maturité et d'une réflexion inhabituelle, se qui assomma encore plus le châtain. Il avait tellement raison…

Il avait choisi la voie de la facilité, en décidant d'écrire une lettre à Blaine. Il ne l'avait même pas affronté en face. « Pathétique. Facile. Méprisable. ».

Une furieuse envie de se mettre des claques lui prit, mais il ne voulait pas donner raison à Finn. Il ne lui avait rien répondu, et avait quitté le salon la tête haute, comme pour cacher les larmes qui embuaient son regard.

* * *

><p>Assis à la terrasse de son café préféré, Kurt laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Le regard rêveur, il repensa aux paroles de son frère.<p>

Ce dernier avait sut planter le couteau la ou la douleur menaçai.

Il secoua la tête, résigné. Après tout, il avait fait ses choix, il fallait qu'il avance ! Blaine + Kurt = 0. Nada. Et puis, trop d'inconnues dans cette équation. Trop de_ x_ et de _y, _qui avaient tout foutu en l'air.

L'arrivée de Pierre le sorti de sa rêverie. Ce dernier, avec sa délicatesse habituelle, le salua :

« -Salut salut ! Désolé du retard ! Tu sais, les bus, le métro, toussa toussa… Enfin bref, j'ai que 5 minutes de retard, un bon score ! Prépare-toi à pire !

-Même pas peur ! Alors, quoi de beau ?

-Oh, tu sais, pas grand-chose ! Je sors du lycée, tu sais chez nous on a le droit –enfin l'obligation- d'assister à des cours de soutien. Enfin, je vais pas me plaindre, j'ai des cours de soutien en chant ! Enfin, se qui me soule surtout c'est que je suis avec mon ex… Relou !

-Ah ouais, relou ! Comment elle s'appelle ? (T'as raison Kurt, joue la carte de la sûreté !)

- Julien ! Ahh, vous autres hétéros… J'avais oublié votre terre-à-terre profond ! »

Sur cette phrase, Kurt parti d'un grand éclat de rire. Si seulement Pierre savait ! Il se tritura l'esprit afin de trouver une réponse digne de ce nom, mais le blondinet le devança :

« -Oui, bon, ok. Les phrases sérieuses, c'est pas ma tasse de thé non plus.

- Non non, ce n'est pas ça du tout ! C'est que… On dirait que tu n'as connu que des hétéros dans ta vie ! Rigola Kurt.

-Euh… Quasiment. Le dernier en date, il m'a dragué juste pour rendre jalouse sa copine et la pousser à coucher avec lui ! J'te jure », souffla Pierre en levant les yeux au ciel.

Kurt ne pus s'empêcher de sourire, attendrit. Pierre lui présentait le tableau d'un ado débordant d'énergie, vif, joyeux, mais surtout, sur de lui.

Bon, au moins, il fallait que les choses soient claires entre eux. Il ne voulait pas sortir avec lui, tout de suite.

Il préférai essayer de construire une relation stable. Il savait par expérience que de se jeter dans les bras d'un quasi inconnu était une mauvaise idée.

« -Je suis pas le gars le plus straight de cette ville… En fait, je dois être un des gays les plus démonstratifs. »

La tête que fit Pierre à cet instant valait tout l'or du monde. Kurt crut un instant qu'il allait recracher son café tellement il paraissait surpris.

« - Enfin ! Je me sens moins seul maintenant », ajouta t-il quand il se fut remis de sa surprise.

Et Kurt de sourire, encore. Et Pierre, de se rendre compte qu'il savait pourquoi il était si heureux que Kurt soit gay…

* * *

><p>Voilà. Merci encore, mille fois.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Je sais ce que vous aller vous dire : Encore un chapitre! Mais elle ne fout rien de ses journées!

Et bien si, aujourd'hui, j'ai passé la journée à faire des aller-retours en chez moi et le tribunal. Je suis donc exténuée. Mais en écrivant, je retrouve le bonheur. Ecrire, c'est bien le meilleur des traitements.

Donc je ne donnerait pas de délai pour les chapitres, se sera quand j'aurais du temps, mais sachant que je n'ai pas cours pendant 2 semaines, je pense poster souvent :)

Merci encore un million de fois à tous ceux qui me suivent, sa fait chaud au coeur !

A** porcelain**, je pense que tu vas me haïr, parce que il y a du Blainchel dans ce chapitre! Mais j'espère que tu vas continuer à lire! *_*

**Emily Mary Heap**, ça me touche tellement ce que tu dit la! Sois heureuse : je compte reposter demain! :D

En tout cas, Blaine et Kurt ne se remettront pas tout de suite ensemble, désolée au Klaine's shippers... Mais bon, dans pas trop longtemps quand même !

**DurMeleth**, ils SONT paumés! Mais les choses se... clarifient dans se chapitre (que j'ai eu du mal a écrire parce que je n'aime pas rendre les personnages tristes)!

Encore une fois, même si je me répète, merci de lire ce que j'écris, merci de me donner la force de me battre ! Je vous aimes tellement !** *câlin collectif!***

* * *

><p>Il était ailleurs. Perdu dans ses pensées. Caressant distraitement le torse de Pierre d'une main, dessinant le contour des ses cicatrices de l'autre.<p>

Ces cicatrices, souvenirs de l'époque ou il devait raser les murs pour aller en cours, ou il devait toujours prévoir une tenue de rechange en prévision des slushies, ou il devait porter le secret d'un homme.

L'époque ou sa vie avait basculée dans l'enfer.

Mais aujourd'hui, derrière les nuages, apparaissait le soleil. Et ce soleil, c'était Pierre.

Pierre. Celui qui avait débarqué dans sa vie, sans frapper, 2 mois auparavant. Il était entré en courant, en riant, comme toujours.

Et il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de tomber amoureux.

Il lui avait fallu du temps pour réapprendre la confiance. Pour de nouveau ouvrir son cœur à un autre, sans craindre les représailles, les coups.

Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus peur. Plus honte d'être lui-même. Il pouvait de nouveau tenir la main de son petit ami sans la lâcher quand il croisait quelqu'un.

C'était ce soleil qui l'avait grandement aidé à se réparer. A panser ses blessures, à coup de « je t'aime », à coups de câlins, de rires et de confidences.

Une semaine déjà. Une semaine que pour la première fois, il avait réussi à lui retourner ses sentiments. A lui répondre. « Moi aussi, Pierre, moi aussi… ».

Premier baiser.

Un soir, à la sortie d'un ciné. Il faisait chaud, ils ne sortaient pas encore ensemble. Pas parce qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas, mais parce qu'ils n'osaient pas ce le dire. Et c'était Pierre qui avait fait tout le travail.

Qui c'était arrêté devant lui, lui avait pris la main et l'avait serrée, fort. Lui qui avait prononcé ces mots :

« J'espère, non, je suis sûr, que je ne regretterai jamais ce que je vais faire. Parce que je t'aime, à la folie. Carpe Diem, merde ! »

Premier baiser.

Première fois.

Ils ne c'étaient pas posé la question. Ils savaient que le moment arriverai. Et quand il est arrivé, tout c'est passé naturellement. Comme si ils savaient qu'il ne pouvait pas être autrement. Tout simplement.

Première fois.

* * *

><p>Amour. Surprise. <strong>Feux d'artifice<strong>. Remise en question. Hésitation. Décision…

Quand Blaine avait embrassé Rachel, il n'aurait pas du ressentir _ça_. Ce qu'il ressentait quand il embrassait Kurt. Ce n'était pas normal. Il était censé être gay ! Il n'aurait pas du _pouvoir_ tomber amoureux de Rachel !

La dernière fois, il était complètement bourré. Mais cette fois, il n'avait pas un gramme d'alcool dans le sang.

Donc, soit il avait rêvé, soit… Il y avait un gros problème.

Peut être que dès le début, il avait voulu se persuader qu'il était gay. Mais merde, il était tombé amoureux de Kurt ! Il l'avait aimé pendant 6 mois ! Il n'avait pas pu se persuader aussi longtemps !

Peut être que Kurt a été l'exception à la règle. Pour lui, c'était établi. Il aimait les garçons.

Mais apparemment, son cœur en avait décidé autrement. Ce dernier avait décidé qu'il serait amoureux de Rachel. Et il n'aimait pas ça.

Il fallait qu'il l'embrasse à nouveau, pour être sûr.

Il fallait qu'il comprenne, pourquoi ça.

Et pour comprendre, il allait devoir avouer ses sentiments à Rachel. Rachel, la diva, la capricieuse, la colérique.

Il n'était pas rendu.

* * *

><p>Rachel était ravie ! Et d'ailleurs, elle le montrait. Et bien. Le montrait en sautillant joyeusement dans les couloirs de la Dalton Academy.<p>

Tout de même ! Elle pouvait être fière d'elle !

Elle avait fait changer de bord un gay accompli ! Qui était sorti avec son meilleur ami, qui plus est ! La première fois, elle avait presque réussi. Mais cette fois, alors qu'elle n'essayait même pas, Blaine l'avait abordé, embrassé, et dans les cinq secondes qui ont suivi, il lui avait annoncé :

« Waouh. Ainsi, c'est donc ça. Rachel, je crois que je viens de tomber amoureux de toi. »

Bon, sa réaction avait été quelque peu… Démesurée. Bon, _carrément_ démesurée.

« -QUOI QUOI QUOI ? MAIS, T'ES PAS CENSE ÊTRE GAY TOI ? TU NE SERAIS PAS EN TRAIN DE TE SERVIR DE MOI PAR HASARD ? Ah, j'ai compris, tu as besoin d'un coach vocal pour les Régionales et tu m'as évidemment choisie car je suis la meilleure ! Mais on n'attrape pas Rachel Berry comme sa ! Non mais ! »

Une réaction à la Rachel Berry, quoi.

Une fois qu'elle était partie, drapée dans sa dignité, elle avait compris que Blaine était sincère. Mordillage de lèvre. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui retourner ses sentiments.

Elle était encore désespérément amoureuse de Finn, et si elle avait accepté de jouer la copine avec Blaine, c'était dans l'unique but de rendre Finn jaloux. Pas dans celui que cet abruti tombe amoureux d'elle.

Ah, les mecs… Gay ou hétéros, ils étaient les rois de l'embrouille. Et bien sur, Rachel Barbra Berry Broadway, allait devoir démêler le nœud que Blaine, Finn et Kurt venaient de faire.

* * *

><p>Kurt enfouit son visage dans ses mains, le dos secoués de sanglots silencieux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce qu'il venait de voir l'affectait autant. Il était censé avoir fait une croix sur son passé. Etre passé à autre chose.<p>

Mais rien à faire, voir ces deux là, s'embrassant avec amour, l'avait rendu fou de rage. De jalousie.

Alors il avait tout expliqué à Pierre. Blaine. Dalton. Karofsky. Blackbird. Leur baiser. Leur au revoir. Leur rupture. Et ça, qu'il prenait pour une trahison.

Et Pierre, comme tout bon petit copain dévoué, entreprenait de le consoler. Il ne comprenait pas tout, mais il s'en fichait. Le garçon qu'il aimait était malheureux, il l'était donc aussi.

Inspiration. Expiration. Calme… Kurt était calme. Et venait de prendre conscience de deux choses, donc, de prendre deux claques dans la tête. Dans le genre assommant.

De un : il n'était pas amoureux de Pierre. Enfin, si, mais pas de l'amour normal. De l'amour que tu veux à tout prit ressentir quand tu essaie d'oublier quelque chose.

Ou quelqu'un.

De deux : Il était encore fou amoureux de Blaine.

Blaine, qui venait d'embrasser Rachel, sous ses yeux. Transpirant l'amour.

C'était donc ça. Blaine c'était servit de lui pour pouvoir attraper Rachel. Il n'était pas gay. Après tout, sa vraie nature était ressortie le jour de la fête de la brune.

Totalement hétéro. Et totalement un CONNARD.

* * *

><p>Blaine voulait s'expliquer. Il voulait tout lui expliquer, comment tout avait commencé, pourquoi tout avait commencé.<p>

Maintenant, il allait croire qu'il c'était servi de lui pour parvenir à ses fins. Il connaissait Kurt par cœur.

Il voulait lui dire qu'il avait aimé, plus que tout au monde, comme il lui semblait aimer Rachel aujourd'hui.

Quand il l'avait embrassée, il avait vu son ancien petit ami au coin de la rue. Mais il était trop tard pour faire demi tour, pour faire semblant que rien ne se passait entre Rachel et lui.

Mais en essayant de s'approcher de lui, un blondinet qui se tenait à ses côtés lui jeta un regard mortel, le genre de regard qui vous fait reculer.

Alors Blaine abandonna. Il ne voulait que le bonheur de Kurt, et apparemment, ce bonheur comptait la présence de ce garçon dans sa vie. Comme il avait besoin de Rachel dans la sienne. Du moins, il en avait l'impression.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas jaloux de ce garçon ? Pourquoi ne voyait t-il plus Kurt comme l'amour de sa vie ?

Il avait tourné la page. C'était donc ça, faire une croix sur son passé.

* * *

><p>Encore une journée à faire semblant ! Semblant d'être amoureux de Pierre. C'est sur, il l'aimait beaucoup, mais seulement comme un ami, pas comme un amour.<p>

Le problème dans tout ça ? C'est que Pierre n'avait pas conscience de sa. Pour lui, leur amour était établi, il ne se posait même plus de questions.

Il en était allé jusqu'à changer de lycée pour lui ! Changer de vie, devenir un exclu, un slushié !

Quand Kurt l'avait présenté au restant du Glee Club, les réactions avaient été… variées !

« -ESPIOONN ! »

« -Chouette, encore plus de chœur pour moi ! »

« - Ecoute, Kurt, la dernière fois que tu nous a ramené un « ami »… ça c'est mal fini. »

« -Tu sais danser ? »

« -Tu sais chanter ? »

« -Un abruti de plus ou de moins… »

« - C'est le fantôme de Heath Ledger ? »

« - T'es célibataire ? »

(A vous de retrouver qui dit quoi ! ))

Finn était resté silencieux, et c'était ce silence qui avait le plus blessé Kurt. Même si il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, son frère lui… manquait. Il le voyait tous les jours, mais jamais il ne lui avait paru aussi lointain.

« -Finn… Je peux te parler ?

-Je te préviens, je ne compte pas jouer au gentil abruti de service en étant gentil avec ton nouvel ami. »

La façon dont il avait dit « ami », crachée, avait fait sortir Kurt de ses gonds.

« Tu sais quoi Finn ? Je ne te demande pas de juger de ma vie privée. Non, Pierre n'est pas mon nouvel ami. Il vaut mille fois mieux que ce que tu daignes t'imaginer. Alors ne me parle plus si sa te chante, mais je t'interdis de juger quelqu'un uniquement parce que ton frère la ramené et que tu as l'impression qu'il prend la place de son ex ! Merde à la fin ! »

Mettre les pieds à la Dalton Academy, c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix : Jeff et Nick l'avait invité à une soirée ciné, et il devait les rejoindre dans leur chambre. Et bien sur, en bas du SMS, Jeff avait cru bon d'ajouter :

« _Au fait, pas de sous entendu ! La chambre, ce n'est pas juste un lit… :P_ »

Très marrant, ce Jeff. Mais Kurt l'adorais. Comme le reste des Warblers. Bon, a une exception près.

En passant devant une salle de cours vide, il entendit comme une mélodie, un son de piano. Il s'approcha discrètement, et écouta :

_Imagine there's no heaven_

_It's easy if you try_

_No hell below us_

_Above us only sky_

_Imagine all the people_

_Living for today..._

_Imagine there're no countries_

_It isn't hard to do_

_Nothing to kill or die for _

_And no religion too_

_Imagine all the people_

_Living life in peace..._

_You may say I'm a dreamer_

_But I'm not the only one_

_I hope someday you'll join us_

_And the world will be as one_

_Imagine no possessions_

_I wonder if you can_

_No need for greed or hunger_

_A brotherhood of man_

_Imagine all the people_

_Sharing all the world..._

_You may say I'm a dreamer_

_But I'm not the only one_

_I hope someday you'll join us_

_And the world will live as one…_

La voix rauque de Blaine résonnait dans la pièce, mélodieuse et brisée. Comme son cœur, il était déchiré, et il ne trouva le moyen de le faire passer que par la musique.

Il la maitrisait tellement mieux que les mots. Ou les sentiments.

Soudain, il ressentit une présence familière, qui irradiait la pièce :

« Je t'aime, espèce d'abruti ! J'en ai rien à faire que tu te sois foutu de moi, que tu te sois servi de mes sentiments pour atteindre ton but, que tu sois amoureux de Rachel. J'en ai rien à faire d'être le seul à aimer. Je sais que tu ne me pardonneras pas. Ce

serait trop facile pour moi. Mais j'en avais marre d'avoir ce mensonge sur la conscience. Donc je te l'ai dit. Maintenant, je vais partir, je vais rejoindre Jeff et Nick, et on va faire comme si de rien n'était. Chacun de nous va continuer sa vie de son côté. Tu va

rester avec Rachel, parce que tu l'aime, et je vais rester avec Pierre, parce qu'il m'aime. Et que j'ai fait souffrir assez de monde ici. Au revoir, Blaine. »

* * *

><p>Voilà. C'est un chapitre que je trouve assez mauvais pour ma part, après, pas assez mauvais pour tout recommencer (pas folle la moche!)<p>

Merci !


	7. Chapter 7 : Song Chapter

Alors c'est ça que d'être heureux? C'est d'avoir des larmes de bonheur aux yeux quand je vois vos adorables commentaires?

Je veux bien être heureuse tous les jours alors.

Pour **Emily Mary Heap**, continue à ne pas être sérieuse, lire tes reviews c'est vraiment que du bonheur. On devrait rejoindre le club des Émotifs Anonymes...

Pour** Mymydemon**, il y en aura d'autres.

Pour **gleekofglee**, tu serai déçu, parce que il n'y a bien que mes textes qui sont joyeux.

Pour **Mrs. Light**, a qui je dédicacerai mon premier livre (si premier livre il y a!).

Pour tous ceux qui lisent, voici un petit _songchapter, _à lire en écoutant la musique** Paradise, **de Coldplay.

Court, mais qui j'espère vous plaira.

* * *

><p>Perdu. A l'ouest. Paumé. Effrayé. Confus. Triste. Malheureux.<p>

Voilà les adjectifs qui pourraient qualifier Blaine en ce moment. Amoureux, aussi.

De deux personnes… Opposées et tellement semblables à la fois…

_When she was just a girl,_

_She expected the world,_

_But it flew away from her reach,_

_So she ran away in her sleep._

Kurt ne voulait plus faire semblant. Semblant de croire les « je t'aime » qu'il donnait à Pierre.

Comme un cadeau empoisonné, comme une blessure masquée.

Parce que Kurt ne voulait plus de mensonges. Et même si cela lui faisait mal de le dire…

Il se mentait depuis le début.

_And dreamed of para-para-paradise,_

_Para-para-paradise,_

_Para-para-paradise,_

_Every time she closed her eyes._

Chanter. C'est tout ce qu'il restait à Blaine pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Alors il chantait.

Jour et nuit.

Cœur et âme.

Comme si sa vie, son Bonheur en dépendait.

Après tout c'était peut être le cas.

_Ooooh..._

_When she was just a girl,_

_She expected the world,_

_But it flew away from her reach,_

_And bullets catch in her teeth._

Toucher le Paradis du bout des doigts, c'était le but de Kurt.

Frôler les étoiles.

Aujourd'hui, il venait d'entrer en enfer.

Et il connaissait le moyen d'en sortir…

_Life goes on,_

_It gets so heavy,_

_The wheel breaks the butterfly._

_Every tear, a waterfall._

_In the night, the stormy night,_

_She closed her eyes._

_In the night, the stormy night,_

_Away she flied._

Courir, courir, courir… Jusqu'à voir des étoiles danser dans ses yeux.

Jusqu'à s'écrouler de fatigue. De haine. De tristesse.

Courir, pour oublier ses problèmes, ses malheurs.

Pour oublier l'Amour.

_And dreamed of para-para-paradise,_

_Para-para-paradise,_

_Para-para-paradise,_

_Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh o__h-oh-oh._

Marcher. Parler. Rire. Avancer.

Ne pas sombrer dans la folie.

Voilà pourquoi Kurt avançait. Pour ses amis, sa famille.

Mais plus pour lui-même.

Il avait perdu l'espoir.

_She dreamed of para-para-paradise,_

_Para-para-paradise,_

_Para-para-paradise,_

_Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh. _

On le disait fou. Mais lui savait. Il était fou.

Fou de lui. Fou d'elle.

Complètement dingue. Après tout, il le savait depuis le début.

Qu'il cherchait quelque chose.

_La, la, la..._

_And so lying underneath those stormy skies_

_She'd say, "oh, ohohohoh I know the sun must set to rise"_

_This could be_

_Para-para-paradise_

_Para-para-paradise_

_Para-para-paradise_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh_

Ils cherchent. Encore et toujours. Suivent le même chemin.

Celui du Bonheur. Ils tatônnent. Ils partent à l'aveuglette.

Mais ils savent.

Savent qu'un jour ils comprendront pourquoi aujourd'hui, tout va mal.

_This could be_

_Para-para-paradise_

_Para-para-paradise_

_This could be_

_Para-para-paradise_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh_

_This could be_

_Para-para-paradise_

_Para-para-paradise_

_This could be_

_Para-para-paradise_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh_

Ils le savent.

**They seek the way to paradise...**


	8. Chapter 8

Me revoilà ! Un chapitre par jour maintenant !

Pour les quelques personnes qui me demandent pourquoi je ne travaille pas en ce moment, c'est juste parce que je suis en traitement pour la maladie que je me traîne (insuffisance cardiaque), mais pas de souci, je me soigne ;)

Je ne tiens pas à attirer la pitié, j'informe juste les curieux :D

Je dédicace ce chapitre à** Mrs. Light**, qui m'as soutenu et a patiemment écouté mes plaintes sur le stress de la page blanche !

Et remercie **porcelain** et **Mymydemon**, ainsi que ceux qui me soutiennent encore et toujours =))

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>« - KURT ! Viens-la, ou je viens te chercher par le col de ton pull Alexander McQueen ! Et je n'aurais aucun scrupule à te l'agrandir !<p>

-Rachel, Rachel… C'est un Marc Jacobs, inculte. Et essaie, et je fais un nœud avec tes cheveux pour t'attacher à une branche.

-Même pas peur ! Pierre est venu me voir ce matin, en pleur, pour la première fois depuis les 6mois que je le connais, et les 5 mois que vous sortez ensemble. Admets que c'est inquiétant !

- Sortions, Rachel, sortions ensemble… J'ai rompu il y a 2 jours.

- B. ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus rien, en fait, je ne veux pas savoir. Je me dis juste que je n'étais plus amoureux de Pierre, et que faire mal au gens, c'est ma spécialité. Alors je minimise les dégâts.

-Kurt ! »

La gifle que Rachel lui asséna fut brusque, violente et surtout, imprévisible. Il la regarda, les yeux exorbités. Celle la, il ne s'y attendait pas.

Rachel le regardait avec le regard dis-encore-un-truc-et-t'es-mort. « Oups, je crois que j'y suis allé un peu fort là. »

« -Abruti ! Tu crois que l'on ne voit pas, avec Finn, Puck, Santana ou même Brittany, la loque humaine que tu es devenu ? Qu'on ne voit pas a quel point tu souffre de l'absence de ce gars ? On ne savait pas, avant toi, que l'amour pouvait faire autant de dégâts. Regarde-toi ! Tu as perdu 15 kilos, tu es pâle comme la mort, et tu n'es pas coiffé un jour sur deux. Tu ne chante plus, même plus un fredonnement, depuis les Cantonales. Et tu sais quoi ? Je croyais être ta meilleure amie. Mais tu ne m'as jamais rien dit. J'ai fait semblant que tout allait bien, mais sa suffit, la mascarade. Tu es devenu un _étranger_, Kurt…Maintenant, tu parles. Tu me dis tout. Tu début à la fin. Et même si sa fait mal. »

Alors il a parlé. Il lui a tout dit. LE baiser. Le retour à McKingley. La prise de conscience. La lettre. Le doute. Pierre. Le début de l'illusion. La persuasion. Le choc, quand il l'avait vu embrasser Blaine. La jalousie. La deuxième prise de conscience. Et entre temps, son choix de ne plus chanter. Parce que l'âme ni était plus. La distance qu'il creusait avec ses amis.

Alors Rachel comprit. Elle comprit que Blaine et elle, c'était terminé. Et elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre

. Oh, bien sûr, Blaine ne lui avait pas officiellement dit. Mais elle lui avait fait parler de Kurt, la veille. Et là, en entendant Kurt parler de son hobbit national, elle comprit qu'elle n'avait aucune chance face à ces deux là. Il fallait juste que quelqu'un leur prenne chacun une main, pour les nouer ensemble. Que quelqu'un leur ouvre les yeux, à ces deux imbéciles. Niais, infantiles, bêtes, aveugles, mais amoureux.

« De toute façon, ils finiront ensemble. L'amour, c'est la porte ouverte à toutes les fenêtres ! »

Plutôt fière de sa petite phrase, Rachel se mit en tête de trouver Blaine : il était temps qu'elle est une sérieuse discussion avec le Warbler…

* * *

><p>«- Et voilà. Tu sais tout maintenant. »<p>

Rachel se tenait droite et stricte, en face de Blaine, quand il l'avait vu arriver, il s'était raidi à vu d'œil. En parlant d'yeux, il serait temps que quelqu'un lui ouvre les siens, à cet espèce d'éternel romantique empoté. Elle se retint de lui assener la jumelle de celle qu'elle avait donné à Kurt, et entreprit de continuer tranquillement.

« -En fait, c'est simple. Il n'est pas amoureux de Pierre, d'ailleurs ils ont rompu. Oui Blaine », ajouta-t-elle quand elle vit qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, « je me demande aussi pourquoi Kurt a attendu 5 mois pour faire face à la vérité. Mais je me demande aussi pourquoi tu as attendu aussi longtemps, et il serait temps que tu bouge ton cul –certes, très bien moulé, mais quand même- pour aller lui dire se que tu penses de lui. »

Blaine ouvrait des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Les mots « cul » et « moulé » sonnaient étrangement dans la bouche de la jeune diva.

« -Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça ! Je me suis trompée, en j'en suis désolée. Encore une fois, je me suis laissée aveugler par mon ambition. Pour moi, faire changer un mec de bord, c'était la preuve que j'étais la meilleure. Mais finalement, j'ai mûrie. Et j'ai failli mourir étouffée par mon ego. »

Nouvelle tête ahurie. « Je me suis trompée », « désolée »… Oui oui, c'était bien Rachel qui venait de dire ça. Miracle ! Machinalement, il regarda au ciel, prévoyant une chute de neige précoce.

Quand même ! Elle devait vraiment vouloir le bonheur de Kurt (et le sien, accessoirement.) !

« -Promis Rach', je vais aller lui parler. J'espère juste qu'il voudra bien m'écouter : la dernière fois qu'il m'a adressé la parole, c'étaie pour me dire qu'il ne fallait plus que je LUI parle. Donc, je suis techniquement pas dans la mer…

-BLAINE ! Tu l'aime, oui ou merde ? Alors fait ce que je te dis. Fait confiance à mon instinct de star. »

Ah. Le miracle n'avait pas duré longtemps.

* * *

><p>Kurt, penché au dessus de son balcon, le regard perdu au loin… Il avait grandi pendant ces derniers mois. A vrai dire, il avait l'impression d'avoir pris 10 ans.<p>

Fatigué, éprouvé par toutes les épreuves qu'il avait vécues. Il n'avait pas de regret, cependant.

_Oh, si, tu en as, Kurt. Un seul, à vrai dire. Un regret brun à bouclettes…_

Foutue conscience. C'est vrai. Qu'es qu'il ne donnerait pas pour s'expliquer avec lui ! Pour essayer d'éclaircir ce mystère.

Soudain, tel un scénario réglé à la seconde près, son père le héla :

« Kurt ! Quelqu'un pour toi en bas ! »

A entendre son ton réjoui, Kurt se demandai de qui il pouvait s'agir.

« Fait le monter ! »

Pris d'un doute, il se décida à descendre voir.

Et bien, il pourrait s'en bénir plus tard.

Parce que se qui l'attendait en bas, valait tous les trésors du monde.

Blaine.

Et là, Kurt envoya valser tous ses doutes. Tout était tellement clair maintenant. Logique.

« Kurt… »

Un Blaine hésitant, triste, indécis. Mais amoureux.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you,_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too,_

_Don't forget me, I beg,_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead,"_

Un pas. Un autre. Une main posée sur la joue de l'autre. Un souffle.

« Je t'aime.. »

Puis un baiser.

Rideau.

* * *

><p>Rachel est heureuse. Si quelqu'un passait là, et lui demandait pourquoi, elle répondrait :<p>

« Ils ont finis par _ouvrir les yeux_ ! »

* * *

><p>Burt est heureux. Il savait que Kurt était raide dingue de Blaine. Il avait juste fallu qu'il <em>ouvre les yeux<em>.

* * *

><p>Finn est heureux. Ce soir, c'est lui qui apporterait son verre de lait à Kurt. Il fallait qu'il lui <em>ouvre son cœur.<em>

* * *

><p>Kurt et Blaine sont heureux. Ensemble. Ils ont ouvert <em>leurs cœurs, leurs yeux, leurs âmes.<em>

Ils sont d'accord pour dire que tout est parfait.

« Kurt… Par ou commencer ? Je sais. 6 mois… 6 mois sans pouvoir te toucher, t'embrasser, ou même te frôler. Tu m'as horriblement manqué. Je sais aussi que tu m'as vu embrasser Rachel… Oui, un moment, j'ai cru que j'étais amoureux d'elle. A vrai dire, peut être que je suis encore amoureuse d'elle. Mais quand je t'ai vu dans ces escaliers, la question ne s'est pas posée. Le choix est vite fait. Parce que malgré tout ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour, tout ce qui est resté en moi, je ne veux plus vivre sans toi. Si tu me rejette encore, je ne me relèverai pas. »

Silence.

Blaine a peur.

Quelques larmes coulent.

« Blaine, tu n'es qu'un con. Un gros con. Et ce qui me fait peur ? C'est que je suis amoureux de toi. Je t'aime plus que ma vie. A tel point que je voulais faire semblant d'être heureux sans toi, pour que tu sois heureux, toi aussi. C'est mauvais signe, non ? Alors, je t'en prie, ne pars pas, ne pars plus. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, tu as beau être un con, tu es aussi mon âme sœur. »

Soudain, Blaine sauta sur Kurt, et l'embrassa. Sa langue caressa les dents de Kurt, comme pour forcer le passage. Mais ce dernier ne se fit pas prier.

Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent, répétant une danse tant de fois exécutée. Une danse connue par cœur.

Leurs respirations ne faisait plus qu'une, tant ils semblaient en osmose. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se toucher, comme pour vérifier, qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve.

Blaine avait posé ses mains sur les hanches de Kurt, resserrant sa prise. Il avait peur qu'il parte, qu'il s'envole. Car à ce moment là, Kurt avait tout d'un ange.

* * *

><p>« -Tu y crois toi ?<p>

-Oui… Je ne veux qu'y croire.

-Pas déçu ?

- Non. J'ai l'impression d'avoir servi à quelque chose… Et puis, un chagrin d'amour, sa se guérit. Je ne saurais pas rester triste longtemps.

- J'adore ton côté positif, toujours voir la vie du bon côté. Si tu ne préférais pas les garçons, je tomberai bien amoureuse de toi.

-Et toi, tu n'en n'a pas marre de jouer les éternelles ex ?

-Bah, je sais que Finn sera toujours là pour me récupérer. Et puis, avoir une relation avec un garçon qui s'avère être gay est une grande source d'inspiration pour une future star telle que moi.

-Dans le genre positif, t'es pas mal non plus !

-Merci petit gars ! Héhé, ohoh, crévindiou ! Hum. Désolée. J'ai des pétages de câble parfois. J'évacue le stress !

-Tu veux que je t'aide à évacuer ? »

Clin d'œil coquin. Complice.

Et sans lui demander son avis, il glissa furtivement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Puis s'éclipsa, tel un courant d'air.

Discret.

A tel point qu'elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé.

Elle se lécha pensivement les lèvres. Décidément, les gays viraient bizarres, en ce moment.

* * *

><p>Se réveiller aux côtés de Blaine, s'était devenu… Inhabituel, pour Kurt. Presque irréel.<p>

Tellement irréel, que ce matin là il dû se pincer pour se convaincre qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Alors un sourire satisfait se dessina sur son beau visage de porcelaine, et il se pelotonna, tel un chat, sur le torse de son hobbit préféré. Il fut à deux doigts de se mettre à ronronner. La pensée le fit rire, en sourdine.

Vraiment, il fallait qu'il se calme. N'importe quel observateur extérieur aurait été convaincu qu'il avait absorbé un produit illicite quelconque, mais non.

Le bonheur, c'était parfaite licite. Mais payant.

Kurt avait du payer 6 mois de sa vie pour y avoir droit. Le sourire béat se transforma en carnassier.

Pas touche ! Blaine était le sien, maintenant.

Il en était convaincu, maintenant qu'il avait cru le perdre à jamais, il s'agissait bien de l'homme de sa vie. Il n'avait jamais été aussi fier d'être gay.

* * *

><p>« - Laisse-moi, Santana. Je n'ai pas envie de parler, ce soir.<p>

-Hey, _babe_, WTF ?

-Tu sais, Pierre, le gars qui est venu au lycée avec Kurt ?

-Son nouveau chéri ?

-Ex, San, ex. Il a enfin retrouvé Blaine. Bref, il m'a embrassé l'autre jour. Alors que je croyais qu'il était gay.

-Surtout qu'il faut bien être gay pour sortir avec Hummel.

-Mais écoute ! Je ne veux pas lui mentir, qu'il se fasse des illusions. Je ne veux pas qu'il croit que quelque chose entre nous est possible. Mais je ne pense pas encore être prête à dire la vérité sur… Mes préférences. Même si je t'aime à la folie, San.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, _babe_. Tu es ma diva, ma beauté, ma petite brune à frange préférée. Si tu savais comme sa me fais mal au cœur de devoir faire comme si je te haïssais, au lycée. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. A cause de ces foutues apparences. Mais t'inquiète pas, un jour on montrera à ces T. Rex homophobes qu'ils ont perdu la bataille.

-Santana et Rachel, reines du monde…

-Régner sur mon cœur ne tu suffis donc plus ? »

Eclat de rire. Amour inconditionnel. Eternité…

* * *

><p>Voilaaa ! Petit couple surprise à la fin, j'attends vos réactions !<p>

Tripotez moi cette bubulle !


	9. Chapter 9

Enfin ! Chapitre bouclé! Je vais pas vous cacher que j'ai vraiment galéré à boucler celui là (manque d'inspiration), et que je le trouve personnellement long et dur à lire...

Je remercie tout ce qui ont posté une review pour le dernier chapitre, vous avez été nombreux à être surpris par le dernier couple surprise ;-)

Allez, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps... Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>NB : Je recherche une bétâ lectrice-correctrice-juge impartial-psycologue-et faisant éventuellement machine à café, pour cette histoire car plus j'écris plus j'ai l'impression que ce que j'écris est mauvais (syndrome du réalisme?).<em>

_ Il faut etre motivée (vraiment trèès motivée), avoir du temps à perdre pour relire les débilités que je débite à un débit d'un chapitre par semaine. Cette personne aura le suprême honneur (hum!) de lire en avant première mes deblatérations (oui, ce mot existe, un certain Larousse l'as écrit dans un de ses bouquins, je sais plus lequel), et pourra faire tous les commentaires qu'il à toujours rêvé de m'adresser :D (je ne voudrais influencer personne.)_

_ Quelqu'un de volontaire? (Allez, après ce discours encourageant...)_

_*Fait ses petits yeux en mode chat Potté, et se sent très bête à faire de l'oeil à son écran*_

_Merci d'avance!_

_Si personne ne réponds... Je plaque tout et je pars élever des lamas en Tanzanie du sud. Toujours eu un faible pour les lamas, moi._

* * *

>« -Lâche cette clope, Puckerman !<p><p>

-Kof, kof ! Et pourquoi ça ? Kof !

-Parce que tu vas finir par t'arracher les poumons à force de tousser, p'tit con !

-P'tit con, p'tit con… J't'en foutrais des p'tits cons… En même temps, je préfère être con qu'être une tafiole ! C'est pas irréversible ! Et depuis quand tu te préoccupe de ma santé ?

-Je ne me préoccupe pas de ta santé, je me préoccupe de te faire chier ! Et la tafiole, elle pourrait le faire ravaler tes bijoux de famille, alors tu ferais bien de te la fermer.

-Ouh, j'ai peur ! Terrorisé !

- Tu ne serais pas en train de te foutre de moi, l'australopithèque à crête ?

-Loin de moi cette idée… »

Cette joute verbale aurait pu continuer longtemps, si Elle n'était pas arrivée.

Brune, longiligne, belle, elle dégageait une présence incroyable, qui formait comme une sphère autour d'elle. Elle chantait, jouait la comédie, dansait. Et malgré son appartenance au Glee Club, elle était respectée de tous.

La jeune fille qui lui faisait face ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment : Brune elle aussi, mais de type portoricaine, grande du haut de ses 17 ans, vêtue de telle manière que l'on lui en donnerait 5 de plus, elle avait sur le visage un air provocateur et joueur, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de dégager la même aura que sa vis-à-vis.

Le regard que cette dernière lui lança pouvait être surprenant, pour qui ne la connaissait pas. C'était un regard plein d'amour, mais aussi teinté de tristesse et de regret. Oui, le regret de devoir se cacher des autres, de devoir avoir peur.

Parce que la grande, derrière ses abords de dure à cuire, cachait une faiblesse qui la rendait humaine. Cette faiblesse lui faisait face, du haut de son mètre soixante, à ce moment précis. Et son regard s'illumina. De bonheur, de joie, d'amour, de sincérité, mais aussi de cette même touche de ce qui ressemblait à du regret.

A ce moment là, le seul homme présent jugea bon de partir. Il sentait bien qu'il n'avait pas sa place entre les eux.

Ni l'une ni l'autre ne firent attention à lui. Elles semblaient parties dans leur monde, celui ou elles pouvaient s'aimer sans faire face au regard des autres.

« -Hey. »

Un simple mot, prononcé d'une voix douce et mélodieuse.

« -Hey toi. Tu m'avais manqué, _babe_.

-Toi aussi. Pourquoi tu n'étais pas au lycée aujourd'hui ?

-Parce que je n'en peux plus. Pour la même raison que je t'ai fait venir ici. Je n'ai plus envie de me cacher. De nous cacher. Tu sais, au fond, j'ai pas peur du regard des autres. Moi, je m'en fous, j'en ai vu d'autres. Non, si j'ai peur, c'est pour toi. J'ai peur qu'il te fasse du mal, ou pire, que tu me quitte pour éviter de souffrir. Parce que j'ai conscience que si on révèle notre amour au grand jour, rien ne sera plus comme avant. Au Glee Club, il nous accepterons. Mais pas les cheerleaders. Ni les joueurs de football. Ni les autres élèves, parce qu'ils feront comme les influents, par peur des représailles. Je suis prête à dire que je t'aime au monde entier, mais seulement si tu y es prête. »

La seule réponse qu'elle reçut fut une larme, qui coula lentement le long de la joue de sa petite amie. Sa _petite amie._ Elle avait envie de le crier sur les toits, tellement cela la rendait heureuse.

Puis, sans prévenir, la petite diva l'embrassa. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Elle glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, la rapprocha d'elle.

La valse endiablée de leurs langues, de leurs souffles, pouvait commencer.

Elles semblaient liées à jamais. Faites l'une pour l'autre.

La plus grande des deux approfondit le baiser. Ses mains descendirent jusqu'au bas du dos de sa partenaire. Elle traça des ronds du bout des doigts.

Cette dernière frissonna sous les caresses. Dieu, qu'elle aimait ça !

« -Stop, mon amour, stop… Si tu continue, je serai capable de profiter de toi ici… Même si sa ne serai pas désagréable, je ne pense pas que les voisins apprécieraient. Viens, rentrons »

A aucun moment, elle n'avait lâché sa main.

* * *

><p>Kurt et Blaine. Klaine. C'était le surnom (« débile, anti-romantique, et ridicule », selon Kurt) que le Glee Club avait attribué à ce couple pas comme les autres.<p>

Pas comme les autres, parce que ces deux garçons étaient complètement contradictoires. L'un était petit, bouclé, à la voix grave et sensuelle, au regard pétillant. Quand au second, il était châtain clair, plutôt grand, à la voix aigue d'un ange, au regard triste.

Le yin et le yang, qui se complétaient parfaitement. Après tout, ils étaient bien tombés amoureux non ?

« -Kurt… Il faut qu'on parle, je crois ?

-Hum. A quel sujet ?

-Et bien », répondit Blaine, en massant la nuque de son petit ami installé entre ses jambes, « depuis que j'ai cru te perdre à jamais, je me suis rendue compte que je voudrais bien aller plus loin avec toi. Pas que je n'aime pas nos câlins, loin de là, mais je souhaiterais les approfondir un peu plus… »

Il s'attendait déjà à la réponse. Kurt allait rougir, bafouiller un « jenesuispasprêtpourça », et changer délibérément de sujet. Il se demanda même pourquoi il avait posé la question…

Mais la réponse ne fut pas tout à fait celle là.

« -Moi aussi, Blaine… Je ne t'en ai pas parlé avant, je ne voulais pas brusquer les choses. Je veux dire, ça ne fait que 2 semaines… Mais sache que j'ai changé. J'ai mûri. Et je n'ai plus peur. Plus besoin d'évoquer ces stupides excuses que je te servais avant. Tu sais, au fond, j'attends juste le bon moment… »

Woah. Abasourdi, Blaine dévisagea fixement Kurt. Un air de maturité et sur de lui s'était peint sur le visage de ce dernier. Il avait raison. En 6mois, il avait changé, évolué. Il ne ressemblait plus à la jeune princesse naïve et secourable d'autrefois. Aujourd'hui, c'était plutôt le rapace affamé près à bondir sur sa proie !

« Très bien. Quitte à faire, autant jouer le tout pour le tout », pensa Blaine. Ils étaient seuls pour tout le weekend, Burt ayant jugé propice de le choisir pour rendre visite à de la famille, laissant ainsi terrain libre à nos deux tourtereaux.

Il dégagea gentiment Kurt d'entre ses jambes, qui le regarda avec cet air de malice qui le caractérisait tant. Plus trace de tristesse, aujourd'hui. Et Blaine était plutôt fier d'en être la raison.

Il le bascula sur le dos, et passa à califourchon sur lui, plaçant ses deux jambes de part et d'autre du torse de celui qu'il aimait. Tendrement, sans précipitation, Blaine glissa ses mains sous le tee shirt Kurt, dessinant de douces arabesques sur ses pectoraux finement tracés.

Il sentit un frisson sous ses doigts. Fondant sur sa bouche, il en dessina le contour du bout de la langue. Kurt avait une bouche magnifique. Fine et charnue à la fois. On l'aurait dit appartenant à une jeune femme. Mais non, c'était bien celle d'un garçon, a en juger par la soudaine dureté que ressentit Blaine dans le bas de son dos.

Il approfondit alors le baiser. De tendre, il passa a brusque, assoiffé. Il força sans difficulté le barrage des dents de Kurt, enroulant sa langue à la sienne, débutant une danse mainte fois exécutée. Mais les gestes des deux garçons se faisaient pressants.

Bientôt, le sweat de Blaine alla faire connaissance avec le parquet, bien vite rejoint par celui de Kurt. Ce dernier resta quelques instants en admiration devant le torse dont il avait tant rêvé. Et savoir qu'aujourd'hui, il n'appartenait à personne d'autre le remplissait de joie, d'une joie qu'il manifesta bien contre son gré…

En quelques minutes, les pantalons subirent le même sort. Disparue, la timidité candide de deux amoureux se découvrant pour la première fois. Le regard des deux garçons était chargé de désir. Brillants et sombres.

« -Tu es sur, Kurt ? Sur que tu ne vas pas regretter ?

- Tais-toi, et embrasse-moi. »

Blaine ne se le fit pas dire deux fois…

* * *

><p>La nouvelle circula à la vitesse de la lumière dans le lycée. Tout de même, voir Santana Lopez, la pire garce que le lycée ai connu, arriver au lycée en tenant la main de Rachel Berry, celle qu'elle surnommait « affectueusement » <em>Chubaka<em> et a qui elle témoignait habituellement son amour à coup de slushies, était… Surprenant.

Mais pour les footballeurs, s'en était trop ! Tout d'abord, _Porcelaine_ et son _hobbit_ qui se permettait de se balader main dans la main sur LEUR territoire, comme si c'était normal pour deux garçons d'être amoureux. Sales pédés.

Et maintenant, la fille qui devait faire fantasmer tous les mecs du lycée, qui, officiellement, haïssait Rachel tête-de-cerf (venant de ses pulls pour le moins… Animalesques.), lui parlait de manière civilisée.

Le sourire crispé qu'elle leur adressa, envoyait clairement un message :

« Un commentaire, un mot, et t'es mort. N'oublie pas que je suis capable de révéler des choses sur toi que tu n'aimerais pas divulguer… »

Alors tout le monde se taisait.

Santana sentit la main de sa petite amie se crisper autour de la sienne.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te protègerai de ces brutes sans cervelle. Ils sont tous terrorisés que je révèle un petit secret qui les compromettraient ! »

L'air malicieux avec lequel Santana avait dis ça à Rachel la rassura profondément.

« Et Silvester ? »

Aïe. A Santana de se crisper.

"Je ne sais pas se qu'il va se passer. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler… »

Elles continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à leur salle de cours sans incident notable.

* * *

><p>Ça avait été sensuel. Tranquille. Et plein d'amour.<p>

Comme eux.

Pas un mot n'était prononcé. L'atmosphère de la pièce était douce, et romantique.

Kurt dessinai des cercles sur le dos de la main de Blaine, qui semblait adorer cela. Quand il prit la parole c'était avec une voix nouvelle, déterminée :

« -Kurt, je ne regrette rien. Je t'aime tellement… Je crois que cette soirée restera la meilleure de ma vie. Je n'ai pas les mots pour exprimer tout ce que je ressens pour toi. Fierté. Amour. Reconnaissance…

-Quand j'étais petit, je pensais qu'on trouvait l'amour à 20 ans, en chantant dans la forêt avec des petits oiseaux sur les épaules. Je pensais que tout était naturel, que tomber amoureux c'était obligatoire, que chacun avait sa moitié sur Terre. Que tout finissait bien, qu'on se mariait et qu'on avait beaucoup d'enfants…

Et puis j'ai grandi, et maintenant, que je suis sur d'avoir trouvé la bonne personne, et même si tout n'a pas toujours été rose, je peux dire que maintenant je suis heureux… Heureux que tu m'ais offert le plus beau des cadeaux… »

Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Et Blaine l'avait compris. Il fit passer dans un regard tout l'amour qu'il avait pour Kurt, et se pelotonna contre son torse.

Il sentait son chéri rire. Il avait raison. Aujourd'hui, ensemble, envers et contre tous, ils étaient heureux.

* * *

><p>« Finnnn ! »<p>

Oups, les problèmes arrivaient.

« Oui, Rachel ? »

« Par pitié, ne joue pas à l'innocent. Tu crois que je ne vois pas tous les clins d'œil que tu me lance à longueur de journée ? Les cartes que tu glisse « anonymement » dans mon casier ? Les roses de Saint Valentin ? Merde, je sors avec SANTANA maintenant ! Tu ne m'intéresse pas ! »

La tête de Finn à ce moment-là valait tout l'or du monde.

Rachel tourna majestueusement les pieds. Pour cacher ses larmes. Parce qu'elle savait que l'enfer ne faisait que commencer….

* * *

><p>Aie Aie Aie... C'est pas bon hein?<p>

Vous pouvez m'incendier par review bien sûr! (On peut essayer d'atteindre les 50... SVP SVP SVP SVP :D)


	10. Note de fin

Bonjour à tous !

Tout d'abord, merci aux deux personnes qui ont reviewé, (Claire !) et **Emily Mary Heap**, pour leur bonne volonté !

Mais malgré ces deux personnes adorables, je vous annonce que j'arrête l'histoire ici.

En effet, en ce moment j'ai un manque de temps et d'inspiration, mais surtout une grande déception : de moins en moins de personnes laissent de reviews, et en tant qu'auteur ça démotive un peu pour écrire !

Nous prenons tous sur notre temps libre pour écrire, nous relire, nous corriger, je suis sûre que (et même si je suis sûre que ceux qui écrivent le font pour le plaisir) nous pourrions avoir autre chose à faire…

Il y a bien sûr les auteurs qui écrivent très bien, et qui reçoivent des commentaires en conséquence, mais il y a aussi ceux qui débutent ou n'écrivent pas aussi bien. Et ceux là, on a tendance à les oublier : peu de commentaires, voire pas…

Je m'adresse donc aux lecteurs : pourquoi ? Les commentaires sont là pour être constructifs, donc pour donner des conseils ou faire des compliments à celui qui écrit l'histoire. Qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs, en recevoir fait toujours plaisir.

Alors pour permettre aux auteurs débutants de voir leur travail reconnu, laissez-leur des commentaires, pour les aider à progresser

Merci pour eux, et au revoir !


End file.
